Just Another Summer
by altec1
Summary: As school ends Percy heads to camp for another summer at camp half-blood, although he doesn't suspect that he will discover something this amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ this is my first story so please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

RING! Everyone rushed out of their seats as school was out for summer at Goone High School. Percy couldn't wait to get to camp and see everyone- especially Annabeth. He rushed to his locker pushed all of the remaining items into his backpack and headed out the door the sooner he got home the sooner he could pack and get to camp half-blood.

He ran through the door to his family's apartment and went into his room to pack. To his surprise waiting on his bed was none other than Annabeth.

"It's about time you showed up, seaweed brain." She said. We hugged and she kissed me on the cheek. "You're Mom said you normally aren't home for at least another 10 minutes."

"I couldn't wait to get to camp, and see you." I confessed.

We kissed and she sat on my bed while I packed.

"Are you two ready to go?" My Mom asked.

"Almost." I replied. Annabeth and I grabbed our things and went outside to the car. After putting our bags in the trunk we both took a seat in the back of the car.

" I barely got to see you this year." Annabeth tells me.

"I've been busy." I replied.

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had lots of classes and I was…" She sat there and watched while I rambled on about nothing finally my mom said: "We're here."

"Thanks for driving us Mom." I said.

"No problem , I'll see you two at the end of the summer." After hugging us both and getting our luggage out of the car she waved goodbye as we descended down half-blood hill with our hand intertwined.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is great, please no flames. If you have any ideas for my story please share them with me I am always looking for new ideas! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy, and I also don't have a lot of ideas. Thanks to Moocow333 Moocow1747 and KaraokeLeo for reviewing and following.**

Chapter 2

Percy's PoV

As soon as we walked into camp I could tell something was wrong. The volleyball court was empty, and an uncommon silence set over the camp. I put my bags in my cabin and helped Annabeth with hers. When we were done we went for a walk.

As we neared the area where we have the campfire at night I could see Chiron leading a meeting of campers.

"So we need two campers to go on the quest with Thalia." Chiron said.

"I want Percy and Annabeth to come." Thalia begged.

"I'm sorry, they haven't arrived yet you will need to bring someone else."

"We're right here." I said.

"Annie!" Thalia screamed while running over to give a clearly annoyed Annabeth a hug.

"What is the quest for?" She asked.

"Clarisse is missing and we have to go find her." Thalia replied.

"Oh, well you guys can go do that, and I'm just gonna stay here and..." I started.

"Oh no, you're coming with us." Annabeth tells me.

"But she doesn't even like me!"

"I don't care we need to help her, and you're coming with." Her glare told me that arguing wasn't going to help me, so I agreed to go along.

"Well, you all should get going, the Cyclops will only hold her for three more days so we don't have much time," Chiron told us. "Good luck!"

We grabbed our backpacks, and headed out of camp. This was not going to be easy.

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry my chapters have been so short I'm not very good at focusing for long enough. I will try to make them longer from now on.**

Chapter 3

Thalia's PoV

As soon as we left camp we used the train tickets Chiron gave us to find a train to Chicago. Of course when we got there one had just left, and we had to wait until one in the morning to catch another one. What were we going to do for five whole hours. Well... We figured it out pretty fast.

After hours of playing tag in the crowds, fighting the occasional monster, and going into stores, and pretending we didn't speak English, our train arrived.

Once we were on board Annabeth asked me, "So how was Clarisse kidnapped anyway?"

"She was going to visit Olympus, but she was taken by some Dracnae, they took her to a Cyclops in Chicago." I replied.

"Why were you given a quest? Shouldn't you be with the hunters?" She wondered.

"Artemis wanted me to check on everyone at camp, and look for new recruits. Chiron asked me to go and I couldn't refuse. It's been so long since I've felt like a normal demi-god, well as normal as that gets."

"So, what are we going to do? How are we going to get her back- not that I want to- but I don't have a choice." Percy asked.

"I don't really know, Cyclops are hard to kill. Depending on what kind of a trap she's in we don't know how we're going to get her out until we're actually rescuing her."

"Well that makes things harder." Annabeth stated.

Things were quiet for a while until Percy finally spoke up. "How do we know she was kidnapped?"

"Another Ares camper had a dream about it, so Chiron wanted to assemble a quest to find her. I don't know why he picked me."

Silence followed this as well. We didn't talk much until we reached our stop in Philadelphia. That's where we had trouble.

Cliff hanger! Great now I don't know what to write next...


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope this chapter will be longer, because I feel bad about making the others so short. So I will make this one longer. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's PoV

On instinct I pulled out my dagger, I could tell something was wrong, although I didn't know what. I saw Percy pull out Riptide, and Thalia's bow appeared. As if on cue a hellhound jumped up, but was quickly reduced to dust by one of Thalia's arrows. A couple of venti came, along with more hellhounds.

In a couple of minutes we had killed all of the monsters, and had half an hour before we needed to be back on the train.

"Well, now what?" Thalia asked.

"We should get something to eat, and get back on the train. We don't have much time." I suggested.

The train station was small compared to the one New York but was still very big. We wandered around until we found a McDonald's.

Before we knew it we were back on the train eating our meal, and heading to Chicago.

When we pulled into the train station, I didn't know what to do next. We had no idea where Clarisse was, or how we were going to save her.

As if he was reading my mine Percy asked, "Well what now?"

Just as I was about to speak Thalia said "We should look around for buildings with Greek architecture. That might give us a clue to where she is being held."

I didn't have a better idea, so I agreed, and we started through the crowded streets, looking everywhere for anything that looked Greek.

After about 20 minutes of walking we made it to the Chicago Public Library. The carvings on the sides we like ones I had seen in books. They looked old and authentic. They fit the building perfectly.

"This building looks interesting." I stated.

"Let's check it out." Thalia replied.

As soon as we walked inside I was stunned. There was Greek writing everywhere, and everything was so elaborate. I wouldn't be surprised if Clarisse was here.

"Why don't we take our time, you know, check out some other buildings, maybe do some other sightseeing," Percy suggested, "I think Clarisse can wait another day... or two."

I shot him a glare and he knew that meant we were looking for Clarisse, and that was that. We continued looking around until I came upon some interesting words on the wall.

"Guys, come look at this."

"Whoa…" Percy said.

On the wall written in Greek was this message:

_If you want to know where your friend abides, look to the direction that the sun will rise._

**I'm not sure if the Chicago library really looks like that or if it has any Greek architecture on it. I also don't know how far it is from the train station. I'm sorry if any of that was misleading, I'm just making it up for the story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

***after writing this I looked the library up on Google and only part of it looks Greek the rest seems like its brick.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's PoV

"Ok, so we have to figure out which way is east." I said.

"Well that's easy to figure out." Annabeth replied while pulling a compass out of her backpack. I looked at it a followed the red arrow.

"So we have to go this way." I stated.

"That's north." Thalia informed me.

"Well then it's this way."

"West."

After three tries I finally got it right. The wall we had been looking at was in the west, and the only thing in the other direction was lots, and lots of bookshelves.

"Do we have to look through all of these?" I whined.

"No, Percy of course not." Annabeth teased. "You can just sit down, me and Thalia will do all of the work."

"Thanks," I started, but then realized she was being sarcastic. " hey wait a second." Thalia was giggling and I could see Annabeth's smirk.

"Get to work seaweed brain."

After what felt like hours of searching Thalia found a grey bound book that looked old, and had Greek lettering on the spine. With a slight cracking noise the book opened to reveal yellowing pages that were torn on the edges.

She flipped though the pages and found nothing unusual until we got towards the end of the book. A regular sheet of computer paper was shoved between two pages. On it was an address:

835 N Michigan avenue Chicago, IL

"I think we know where to go next." Annabeth broke the silence.

Thalia folded up the paper, and put it in her pocket, and placed the book back on the shelf. We used one of the library's computers to find the address on Google maps. It lead to somewhere called water tower place.

"It can't be this easy." I admitted. "There's always some catch, something that isn't what it seems."

"There's only one way to find out." Thalia stated. And with that we headed to the building.

Thanks for reading please review!

~altec1


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has read and followed! 988 veiws! So close to 1000! Special thanks to my followers Moocow1747 CFarell99 DanKoon117 KaraokeLeo Percabethlover100 snowpanther21 daughterofwisdomandwater hope21099 mhagine9 pjo-guardgeek and smegol26 you guys are the best! **

**Chapter 6**

**Thalia's PoV**

**When we walked in it appeared to be a shopping mall. Since we didn't really know what to do we decided to look around at some of the stores. There were lots of toy stores, clothing shops, and many jewelry stores, but one stood out in particular. **

**In the store window we found a very old necklace, it was made of gold, and had lots of beaded charms hanging from a thick linked chain. There were other pieces like it on different kinds of displays, in fact the whole store looked like it was full of Grecian jewelry. **

**I walked over to the window and called "Hey guys, check this out." Percy and Annabeth walked over, and examined the necklace. **

**"It appears to be a replica of a type of jewelry that was popular in Ancient Greece, but it is very accurate," she said "I think we should take a look inside." **

**"A jewelry store," Percy started "no thank you. I'm going to wait over here." He sat down on a bench and busied himself by looking at something in his backpack. **

**"Excuse me mam,"Annabeth said while walking over to the desk. "We were interested in that necklace."**

**"Yes, a demigod like you would love it." The lady replied.**

**"Excuse me?" Thalia added.**

**"Be quiet huntress, I'm only trying to help. Although it has been awhile since I have had any demigod visitors. Sadly most of my customers are clueless mortals. I can never do anything to them, but with you I can have some fun." She snapped her fingers, and other people started coming from the back room, but quickly turned into venti. "Oh, and get the boy outside too."**

**Soon I was surrounded by a cloud of storm spirits. I tried to fight them off, but my arrows went right through them. Outside of the store I could see Percy uncap riptide just before the venti reached him. However Annabeth was swamped with them. More and more kept coming, but we could barely handle the ones out already. **

**Soon enough we were overwhelmed and we were herded into the back room. The last thing I remember was being taken to an empty room and being tied to a chair before everything went black.**

**Hope you guys liked it! I will try to update again soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! I have over a thousand views and I am so happy! A special thanks to all of my followers, and anyone who favorited this story. **

Chapter 7

Annabeth's PoV

I woke up on a hard metal chair in a dark room. My hands were tied behind me, and I could feel someone else's hands tied near mine. My feet were tied to the legs of the chair so I couldn't walk. Although my mouth wasn't taped shut so I could talk.

"Hello?" I asked.

I felt the person behind me jump in their seat.

"What? Huh? Where am I?" Said a voice I would recognize anywhere. It was Percy.

"Percy, it's me Annabeth."

"Oh, its you. Wow you really scared me."

"Sorry." I paused to think. "Wait, where's Thalia?"

"I don't know, I hope she's okay."

"Well we have to get out of here! Clarisse is counting on us!"

"Oh... Yeah we have to get Clarisse."

"Now is not the time be resenting her. We have to find a way out and get Thalia."

Thalia's PoV

I have to get out of this stupid chair! I don't know where Percy and Annabeth are, and I don't think that person -or venti or whatever wanted me alive. Maybe she had a bad experience with hunters. I don't know why hunters would be at a mall though...

My thoughts were interrupted when a door in front of me swung open.

"Miss. Thalia Grace, second in comand to Artemis, who just happens to be my least favorite goddess; what brings you here?"

"Just let me go!"

"That won't be happening anytime soon dear."

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Oh you're friends are... Occupied at the moment, I'm sure they will be here shortly."

Annabeth's PoV

I handed my dagger to Percy so he could try, and cut the ropes holding my hands together.

"There," he said. "Now cut the ropes on your feet, then come and get me."

Just then the door opened revealing the woman from the store.

"Hello demigods."

"What do you want?" I asked trying to make my voice sound annoyed.

"Oh, I don't want anything with you."

"Um... Then why are we here?" Percy asked. Honestly he is such a seaweed brain sometimes, didn't he realize she was probably going to tell us that?

"I want to know why you are here in Chicago, and what brought you into my shop."

"We're looking for our friend Clarisse," I told her. "We were sent to find her with our other friend. We found the address for this building in a book at the library."

"In a book?" She paused." Oh, that note was a trap for some other demigods' years ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't need you anymore."

"So are you just going to let us go."

"Yes, of course. Why would I keep you any longer?"

She left the room, but I just stood there for a while pondering what she meant until Percy interrupted me. "Well don't just stand there, untie me!"

"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly while cutting the ropes on his hands, and feet.

"Let's go get Thalia."

We opened the door on the wall which was surprisingly not locked, and walked into a room where Thalia was continently located.

"Thals, were here." Percy stated.

"Good, I can't sit still much longer, stupid ADHD." Percy walked over and cut the ropes on her chair. But I paused for a second when we were walking to the other door. When Percy got there he looked back at me.

"Come on wisegirl, we have to go."

"I just think this is too easy, nobody has ever just let us go. Why should now be the same?"

"Let's just not question it, and get out of here." Thalia suggested.

"Oh, don't worry demigods; your blonde friend is right. Why would we let you go so easy?"

**Thanks for reading, please review I want to know what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For all of the people who review after every chapter: thank you! I love to know what you guys think so please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 8

Percy's PoV

"Why would I let you go so easy?" She asked us.

All of a sudden hellhounds jumped out of the open doorway behind us. We were quickly surrounded, but between the three of us we beat them easily.

"Where did she go?" Thalia wondered aloud.

"I don't know but let's leave while we can." I suggested.

We walked out of the store, but didn't know where to go next.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"I think we should go back to the library. I want to ask what museums have Greek artifacts in them." Annabeth stated.

"Sounds good to me." Thalia said. I agreed and we headed off to the library.

We were left the library and decided to go to the the art institute of Chicago. It was getting late so we found a hotel and used some of the mortal money Chiron gave us to rent a room for the night.

The next morning we arrived and walked through the doors of the building.

"Here's a map." Annabeth said while gesturing to a sign by the entrance to a gallery. "The lady at the library said we need to find gallery 151. It has ancient and Byzantine artifacts so we should be able to find something there."

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

After awhile of looking around I was getting bored. As boring as art is, being an ADHD demigod did NOT help.

"Have you found anything yet?" I whined. Well I wouldn't consider it whining but I'm sure Annabeth and Thalia would.

"Shut it and help us look kelp head." Thalia retorted.

"Don't tell me what to do pinecone face." She stuck her tongue out at me, and being the mature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Stop it you two," Annabeth interrupted our rant, clearly annoyed. "We need to keep looking. I feel like something is here."

"We're in a room full of Ancient Greek artifacts Annie. Any of these could work."

"Don't call me Annie." She said through clenched teeth.

We kept walking but finally I was ready to give up. We were just about to enter another room in the exhibit, but I stopped my two companions before they could enter.

"Wait." I said. "Should we IM Chiron? Maybe he would know about these artifacts."

"Wow Percy." Annabeth started. "Maybe your brain isn't filled entirely with seaweed. That was actually a good idea." Thalia pulled a golden drachma out of her backpack.

"We should go make a rainbow with a drinking fountain." She suggested. We followed her to the bathrooms and waited around until no one was around. Thalia threw the coin into the rainbow while saying, "Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at camp half-blood." An image of Chiron teaching an archery class appeared.

"Chiron." Percy called. The centaur turned around, and a smiled appeared on his face when he saw us.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, so good to see you all. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked us.

"Yes, there is something we need help with." Annabeth told him. "We are ate the art institute in Chicago, and we are in a gallery with ancient art. I have a strong feeling what we need is here, but I'm just not sure what it is."

"Ah, the art institute. I visited it years ago, I'm sure the exhibit p has changed a little but, I think I know what you are looking for." He paused as if he was thinking hard. "A coin, it has something to do with one of your parents. I'm not sure who, but when you find the one you want you should push down on it. That's all I know."

"Thank you Chiron." Thalia said.

"You're welcome children, IM me if you need any more help." He swiped his hand through the mist and the image disappeared.

"Let's go find that coin!" Annabeth said excitedly. She was clearly released to have a little clue about what we were looking for.

We walked back to where the coins were and began looking at the display cases.

"Hey, this one has a picture of dad on it!" Thalia said. People started to look our way, clearly confused. "I mean Zeus." She corrected.

"That's the only coin with one of our parents on it." Annabeth whispered so the people around us wouldn't be any more suspicious of us than they already were.

"Yeah," I replied. "But how do we get inside of the display case?"

"We could just lift it up." Annabeth suggested. She was using that tone of voice that said _duh_.

"Yeah I guess so." Was my only reply. I grabbed one side of the case while Annabeth grabbed the other. We pulled it off and Thalia pushed down on the coin.

At first nothing happened. The next think I knew I was falling in complete darkness.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation (it was awesome by the way). I tried to make this chapter longer because it took me longer to update. Please review!**

**Also, I don't own the art institute of Chicago, or any of the art mentioned in this chapter. (Thank you Google! I used it a lot for this chapter and the next one. I don't know everything about Chicago.)**

**~altec1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the art institute of Chicago. I also don't own any of the art mentioned in the chapter.**

Thalia's PoV

Percy and Annabeth picked up the glass case, and I pushed down on the coin. For a second or two nothing happened, but then we were falling through a tunnel in complete darkness. I wasn't sure what was happening. Heck, I wasn't even sure if I was alive, but I could feel the air rushing past me as I fell so I ruled out that possibility.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Thalia, is that you?" Percy asked.

"Guys?" It was Annabeth this time.

"What's going on?" Well, its official Percy couldn't have said anything stupider at that moment.

"How should I know kelp head! We're falling in a dark tunnel or something." I retorted.

Just then we fell on something soft, like a mattress or an airbag. Lights turned on. They revealed a small room that looked like one used for conferences. There was a long table with lots of office chairs, and whiteboards covered the walls.

I looked to my right, and saw Percy on top of Annabeth apologizing for falling on her. She was clearly still mad, but said it was okay.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this is where Clarisse is." Annabeth answered.

"Darn it, I was hoping we wouldn't have to see her for another day of two." Percy said under his breath.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked him.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. So," she turned to me. "What now?"

"I don't know." I answered. "Maybe we should have a look around."

"Yeah, because that worked out great when we were in water tower place." Percy muttered.

"You know, seaweed brain, you really need to keep your thoughts to yourself. Come on." We walked around the room, and read what was on the white boards. Most of it was in Greek so it was easy for us to read.

"Guys, you might want to see this." I called. I was standing in front of a board talking about Clarisse. It said.

_daughter of Ares, northwest hall exhibit 5_

"What does that mean?" Percy asked. Honestly, I thought. How many stupid questions can someone ask in a day?

"I think we should find out." Annabeth suggested.

We exited the room, and walked into a hall. The walls were conveniently labeled with signs telling us how to get to the northwest hall.

When we arrived Annabeth led us to gallery five. What I saw what not at all what I had expected.

Under the art institute was a museum... made by monsters. And we were one of the exhibits.

**Hope you guys liked it! I wish it was longer, but I felt like that was a good place to stop. Please review. If you have ideas for the next chapter you can put it in your review or you can PM me. Thanks for getting me over 2000 views!**

**~altec1**


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to update because todays is Percy's birthday! It is also the anniversary of percabeth and the end of the titan war. Happy birthday Percy! :D **

**I will only have a few more updates until school starts next Tuesday. :( updates will probably be less frequent after then. **

**Review responses:**

**Daughterofwisdomandwater- you read my mind!**

Chapter 10

Annabeth's PoV

Nothing I have ever done in my life as a demigod could have prepared me for what I was seeing now. The amount of monsters that were gathered in one place, it was amazing, yet horrifying at the same time. Dracnae, a Minotaur, telekinies, and many other types of monsters were on the floor of a large room with a domed ceiling. We were in a glass case on a platform, and monsters were looking at us like we were some kind of an exhibit in a museum. It took me a second to realize that we were.

"Woah." I heard Percy whisper.

"Attention!" A Cyclops stood on a stage talking into a microphone that was about the size of his finger. "Welcome monsters to the grand opening of the demigod exhibit in the museum of monster history." The crowd cheered, and the Cyclops continued. "Today we are proud to present three new demigods for our exhibit. A daughter of Zeus, a daughter if Athena, and a son of Poseidon. They will all be joining the other demigod we have on display, the daughter of Ares in a fight tomorrow night in the arena." The crowd roared, and I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen in that arena.

"We have to get out of here." Thalia whispered.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go to the arena." Percy agreed.

"We need a plan." Thalia suggested, and they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Daughter of Athena." Thalia prompted.

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Percy finished for her.

"Fine, but I don't see how we're going to escape. This place is full of monsters, were outnumbered 100 to one!"

"Thank you miss optimism." Thalia retorted.

"Well, we do need a way to get Clarisse out too." Percy said.

"Since when were you so keen on saving her?" Thalia asked.

"Just stating the obvious." He replied.

We discussed a way to escape and we had made a plan. When the museum closed Thalia would break the glass with one of her arrows then we would go and break Clarisse out of her glass case. Next we would follow the signs until we came upon an exit. It sounded like it was going to be easy but I knew it wouldn't be. Night would be our only chance to get out, during the day there were just too many monsters.

"Here goes nothing." Thalia said while knocking an arrow in her bow. She pulled back the string and released, but the arrow simply bounded off the glass.

"Maybe you should try again." Percy suggested.

"Dont you think I haven't already thought of that kelp head!" She screamed.

Percy didn't respond so Thalia continued shooting the glass. It never worked, and I was beginning to lose hope.

"Guys this isn't working." I said glumly.

"We have to get out of here!" Thalia protested while banging on the glass.

I looked over at Clarisse and she seemed to be doing the same thing.

We spent the rest of the night sleeping in shifts, and trying to get out. Sadly nothing worked, and in the morning guards arrived to take us away.

I figured we were being led to the arena where we would fight to the death with some monsters or something. We were thrown into a holding cell below the arena with Clarisse.

"Nice job breaking us out last night." She muttered.

"It's not my fault out cages were built so well." Percy replied.

I noticed some Cyclopes were standing in the door way.

"Guys." I said.

They looked and noticed them too.

"It's time for the show. Try not to die too easily we want to entertain out guests." He led us to a ramp. I could hear cheering, and knew we were on our way to the arena. I just hoped that we would all make it out alive.

Well, guys it might be awhile before I update again, I still have to adjust to school. I will probably update on weekends because that's when I have extra time. Please review! -altec1


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated all week, I just started school and its a lot more work than I remembered! Well here's another chapter, please review!

Chapter 11

Clarrisse's PoV

I was sitting along in a jail cell that I suspected was under the arena. I heard some sounds by the door, and noticed some lastrogonians hauling in three people.

"Nice job breaking us out last night." I muttered.

"It's not my fault out cages were built so well." Percy replied.

We continued bickering until I heard Annabeth speak. "Guys."

She pointed to the door and I saw some Cyclopes here that were probably ready to watch us be killed brutally in this arena; like I was going to let that happen.

"It's time for the show. Try not to die too easily we want to entertain out guests." He led us to a ramp. I could hear cheering, and knew we were on our way to the arena. When I saw what was out there I wasn't completely sure we would make it out alive, but I am a daughter of Ares, if I go down I go down fighting.

We were dragged to the center of a sand covered area in the middle of what looked like an indoor coliseum. Monsters filled the stands all around us, and a small stage was set up with a microphone.

"Welcome, all monsters to the museum of monster history! Today I proudly present to you a reenactment of a battle between four demigods, and all challengers!" The crowd roared, and we were greeted with our first challenger. "Now remember this is a battle to the death so don't hold back, and most importantly, have fun!" Honestly they are trying to kill us, but they want us to have fun while dying?

I didn't have time to think as a bronze cannonball whizzed past my head and hit the wall behind me. Thalia shot it with four arrows at a time, and it eventually fell, and turned into golden dust. I thrust my spear through some Dracnae, and moved on to a pack of telekinies. I saw Percy battling with two Cyclopes, Annabeth was by his side trying to help, but I saw one coming up from behind ready to strike.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed in an attempt to get her to notice.

She swung behind her and cut its side with her dagger, and escaped with only a small cut on her arm.

It looked like we were going to be fine, that was until they sent a huge wave of monsters. There were Cyclopes, Dracnae, hellhounds, and many more. I frantically stabbed things with my spear, and I saw everyone else working hard to kill the monsters, but we were all struggling. Thalia just couldn't load her bow fast enough so she has decided to use her knife.

After a long hard fight we had finally finished off all the monsters. Golden dust was all over the arena floor, and the monsters in the stands were silent- well as close to silent as you can get with an arena full of monsters.

The Cyclops who must have been the announcer started talking. "We'll, um... these demigods have proven to be better fighters than we had estimated. So, we will have them preform another show tomorrow!" Hearing that seemed to please the crowd because they were getting louder by the second.

By that point we were all standing in a circle facing out towards the crowd. And I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing 'we have to do this again?' Of course the others were probably more worried than I was but I knew every day would be harder than the last.

Sorry it took me a week to update, but I will probably be updating on Sundays from now on because I start dance, conformation, and I will start having homework. I will keep writing though, and I hope you guys will keep reading.

-altec1


End file.
